1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timer, and more particularly, a timing apparatus for alerting a user when time has elapsed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for child activity timing devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 5,044,961, Issued on Sep. 3, 1991, to Bruskewitz teaches a timer for teaching young children the concept of time is described. The timer includes a timing mechanism contained within a housing having a timer dial and activity selector. The timer dial permits selection of a duration of predetermined length and includes an indicator which moves in relation to a time scale to graphically illustrate the change in duration of length. The activity selector permits display of a graphic representation of the activity being timed or for which the child is waiting.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 5,299,178, Issued on Mar. 29, 1994, to Belik teaches a clock having a motor with a shaft extending outwardly therefrom, a sprocket affixed to the shaft, a clock dial positioned adjacent the sprocket and having minute indica displayed thereon, a plurality of hour members being interconnected together in the form of a continuous band, and a minute hand interconnected to the sprocket such that the minute hand moves in relation to the movement of the sprocket. The continuous band extends over a portion of the sprocket such that the plurality of hour members move relative to a movement of the sprocket. The sprocket is a geared member having a plurality of teeth extending outwardly therefrom for the purpose of engaging a portion of the continuous band. Each of the plurality of hour members is equally spaced from an adjacent hour member. Each of the plurality of hour members is connected by a chain section to an adjacent hour member. The sprocket engages the chain section between the hour members.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 5,683,137, Issued on Nov. 4, 1997, to McDonald et al. teaches a time-out seat for a child which comprises a seat member configured and dimensioned to accept a child in a sitting position; a structure which supports the seat member in an orientation for sitting and at a predetermined height. A timer is provided for timing a preset time-out period. The timer includes the capabilities of setting a predetermined time-out period, indicating the time remaining in the time-out period, and signaling the end of the time-out period. The timer is supported in a position where a child sitting in the seat can observe the indication of the time remaining in the time-out period. A method of disciplining a child using the time-out seat is also contemplated by the present invention.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 6,416,216 B1, Issued on Jul. 9, 2002, to Haughey teaches a convenient, effective, and interactive system to aid children or others in managing and understanding the concept of time and in remembering scheduled events. The present event clock visually demonstrates the time during which at least one predetermined event is scheduled to occur. Generally, the event clock includes a timing mechanism, an indicator operatively connected to the timing mechanism, and at least one (and preferably several) event marker(s). Each event marker visually symbolizes (through pictures, words, or otherwise) a scheduled event and is disposed in relation to the indicator such that the indicator provides a signal during the time the event is scheduled to occur.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 6,478,583 B1, Issued on Nov. 12, 2002, to Standiford et al. teaches a child educational entertainment device including a housing with a display mounted thereon. Further included is a control mechanism positioned within the housing and adapted to be prompt a user to enter an amount of time. Once the time has been entered, a decrementing timer is displayed to count down from the entered amount of time. The control mechanism has at least one mode wherein it is adapted to graphically display the decrementing timer. Further, additional modes are included for entertainment purposes.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for child activity timing devices have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.